Nights Like These
by DanaIsis
Summary: As much as that red-head annoyed me...I could -never- say no to him. Dorian Gray/OC oneshot


**Pre-League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

_1896 – England _

"I curse the day I met you Dorian Gray!" I said to my deep auburn haired fiancé as I got out of the car, and walked into our home. My mother always told me I was too forgiving, and I was. I headed for the guest room where I decided to sleep until Dorian had chosen to act mature and not like the young courter he was used to being. I had known this man for several years and he had always seemed to get the best of me, no matter how hard I tried to not let him—he always did. As if he enjoyed seeing me angry with him—that cheeky red headed bastard…a very good looking, slender, and charming red headed bastard.

_Oh dear girl get a hold of yourself_.

I could hear Dorian's chuckles follow me up the staircase, mocking that he had managed to infuriate me for the third time this night. The first time was when he insulted what I was wearing when we left for the gala a couple of hours ago—he said my dress was sure enough evidence of a once common girl.

Alright, so yes I was common—but this dress belonged to my grandmother when she was a part of the court of their majesties and this gown is far from common.

And then while we were at the gala he was philandering with some golden haired girl, much too young to be bantered at by the likes of Dorian Gray—and when I pressed him on the issue, he told me I was overreacting and that he was only being social.

And just then a few moments ago he told me I was a bore and that he would've rather taken Mina Harker—Mina _Harker_ with him. That harlot! I had never enjoyed the company of that woman. For she was a widow only a few months when she began her relations with Dorian. I headed straight to the bathroom, turning on the water to run myself a nice, hot bath. I definitely needed it. I discarded my clothes in the guest room, and immediately submerged my body in the still running water; turning it off when it reached a level I was comfortable with.

I could already feel the layers of uneasiness peeling off of my body as I relaxed in the jasmine scented water—it was my favorite fragrance whenever I bathed. I had leaned back and lost myself to my mind as I let the serenity of the bathroom takeover me. I must've spent at least twenty-five minutes in there, for when I finally got out, the tips of my toes and fingers had shriveled up like prunes.

I dried myself off and put on a white chemise nightgown, loosening my ebony curls to where they hit my back, I felt even more relaxed now.

As I lay down in the bed, the sheets cool from the cold night air, I had felt all of the vexation I emoted earlier ease off of me as the deep rose colored sheets embodied me. I laid my head down and watched the stars out of the open window. The bright dots singing a voiceless lullaby to me as I soon fell into the first stages of slumber.

I couldn't have been asleep more than fifteen minutes when I first heard the creaking. I sat up in bed and wiped my eyes, looking around the room I noticed no change and soon fell back asleep, thinking it to be the sounds outside. And soon after five minutes I felt the shifting of my bed and a stirring next to me. Only to open my eyes only to see feel _those_ hands creeping up my sides from behind me—Dorian.

"I apologize for earlier, but you're…so wildly beautiful when you're angry Erica." His lips were on my neck in an instant, warming the flesh there as his hands continued to roam my body.

"I wish that you would cease upsetting me when you want to bed me Dorian," I said as I slipped a hand behind his neck to caress his hair. "It is absolutely unnecessary you realize? It only urges me to end this engagement because of your nonstop taunting."

"Oh please Erica…you would never disengage me," he said as his fingers trailed underneath the chemise I was wearing, to the mound where he became magical once he touched that spot. "You're too forgiving."

"Touché," I said as I kissed him once his lips reached mine.

At that moment the conversation ended and so commenced our act of love. Yes, love; although Dorian seems to not show his affection in the way I want him to, I know for certain that he loves me just the same. At once his fingers slipped between the folds of my sex and the slender digits probed in and out of me; causing my body to writhe and my voice to moan against his completely nude body.

He had used a hand to hold down my right hip as he maneuvered his body on top of mines, while still propelling his fingers between my toffee colored thighs. His deep colored hair tickled the sides of my face as he kissed me once again. As I hitched my legs onto his hips I could feel his fingers being replaced by something much larger—the member of himself that could bring me to tears of pure joy.

"Oh Dorian," I said, my fingers caressing his jaw line as he looked down upon me in a fine line between love and lust. The light of the moon created such a beautiful shine on his crème colored skin—a complete contrast from the café-au-lait color of my own. It didn't take long before he began moving inside of me and thrusting in and out at the pace I loved and desired, his pelvis hitting into mine with each force.

These are the moments I embedded in my memory; moments when Dorian became the humble, sensitive, gentle man while also retaining that snide brat side of him I did in fact love dearly. And as the thrusting continued, I had felt the beginnings of that dark side of him that balanced him off. His hips had bucked into mine much harsher than earlier, and it felt wonderful. Oh how I wanted him to do that again—and again he did.

Moaning out much fiercer than before, I tightened my legs around him and urged him to continue at this pace and only escalate his thrusting from here. I wanted no decline, for I loved it too much and with each thrust he brought me closer and closer to the point of no return. My hand slipped underneath his arms and I brought my body up towards his, my breasts molding against his flesh through the thin fabric of the chemise.

Soon after a few more of his passionate thrusts, it did not take long for me to shudder against his body—him following close behind, still thrusting himself into my body until we were both spent and out of breath. His head lay on my chest when he collapsed on me, his hands holding me close to him, as my own smoothed up and down his back—I lived for these moments.

"Why I continue to forgive you and fall back into your arms Dorian Gray, will forever remain a mystery to me," I said, breathing heavily, to the naked man on top of me as I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber for the night.

**Did this awhile ago, it's a gift for an amazing friend, you know who you are love ;)**


End file.
